Ash's Family Secrets
by leobutler
Summary: What if it wasn't Misty that fished out Ash and Pikachu at the start of his Journey. Warnings inside. Het and Slash
1. Chapter 1: Siblings to The Rescue

**Ash's Family Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own my OCs. And I make no money from my fanfics.**

**Warnings: Het, Slash, Battle Violence, Language and AU.**

**Bashing: Misty, Cassidy and Butch.**

**Pairings: Tia Kaji(oc)/ ?, Ash/ ?, Tory Kaji(oc)/ ?.**

**Key:**

_**We find our heroes**_**/ Voice over**

_This Pokemon is known for_**/ Pokedex/PokéHolder**

**Rattata is unable to battle/ Referee**

**Telethy: *** Can you hear me?*

**Translated PokéSpeech: **'I want more berries.'

**Please read before continuing. Only some Pokemon lay eggs ex: bug, dragon, bird, and fish species of Pokemon. The others give birth to live young ex: dog, mouse, and cat Pokemon species are know to do that. Oh this story will not be in the Unova Region. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh will be the only regions in this story if that changes later on I will tell you. Kids start their journey at age 12. So Ash is 12.**

**What if it wasn't Misty that fished out Ash and Pikachu at the start of their journey.**

**Chapter 1**

**Siblings to The Rescue**

_**When we last saw young Ash Ketchum a flock of Spearow had forced him to jump off a cliff and into a river with his injured Pikachu.**_

Fifteen year old Tia Kaji and her eleven year old brother Tory had just sat down and casted their fishing poles out when they both felt a tug on their line.

"Oh man do you think that we cross lines or something." question the youngest sibling as they both tried to reel in what they hoped to be two new Pokemon.

"I don't thing so Tor." said Tia as they reeled it to the surface she tried to look to see if the shape of the Pokemon was showing yet.

"I hope its not a Gyarados."

"Hey Gyarados are great Pokemon." said Tia. She should know she raised one from an egg and captured one during her stay in the Hoenn region.

But still Gyarados was a powerfully Pokemon. So Tia not wanting to be caught unaware if it was a Gyarados tried to unclip one of her two Ping pong size PokéBall on her silver necklace. But before she could reach them the two siblings were able to pull out the Pokemon which turned out to be a past out young boy and a Pikachu.

Tia quickly check to see if they were breathing. After seeing that they were both breathing Tia got the young boy to cough up the water he had swallowed. While she was doing that Tory was healing the injured Pikachu. But before he could finish a whole flock of Spearow were flying towards them.

"Oh shit Tia we need to get out of here Now!" said Tory while picking up the injured Pikachu.

Tia looked up to see almost two dozen Spearow headed their way. Now most normal trainers would piss themselves and run but all Tia did was smirk.

"If we run they will follow us and attack the city. Plus I need Wizard to try out a new move we have been working on." Tia said with a smirk still on her face as she reach for the red and purple PokéBall and enlarged it.

" I bring forth Wizard." said Tia as she threw her oddly colored PokéBall up in the air. When the PokéBall opened a beam of red light come out of it and a Kadabra appeared on to ground in front of Tia.

"Kadabra!" yelled the second stage Pokemon.

*Wizard I need you to use the new move we have been working on but just use the Thunder punch and not the other two.* said Tia in her Pokemon's mind.

Wizard gave a sharp nod while saying, *Yes Matster Tia.*, through their mind link.

Wizard walked further away from his master and the rest of her group, before his eyes turned a bright yellow. After that five yellow wall went around him and formed a box showing that he used Light Screen.

Once that was done both his fists cracked with electric energy. Kadabra quickly hit the two walls on his sides before using both his fists on the wall in front of him. A dark purple energy then surrounded the three walls that have been hit. Wizard then used Teleport to get out of Light Screen.

As soon as Kadabra was out of the protection of Light screen the light purple color of Psychic consumes the whole box shape of the protection move. A red color then went over Kadabra's eyes as he looks up at the approaching Spearow. All twenty Spearow were soon all out lined with the red energy of Confusion.

In a flash Wizard had enlarged the box shaped Light Screen and had a small opening for the Spearow to enter though. Kadabra control the flock of Pokemon to enter before closing the opening and releasing Psychic from the box.

As soon as the energy holding back the electric energy of Thunder punch was gone the trapped Spearow were all hit by the sparks of electricity going around the box and were knocked unconscious.

With all the flying Pokemon out for the count Kadabra release the energy keeping Light Screen around. Once that was done Wizard fell to his knees panting heavily.

The whole move took ten seconds.

Tia quickly ran to her fallen Pokemon careful not to step on the unconscious Pokemon on the ground.

"Oh you did great Wiz." said Tia as she gave her tired Pokemon a hug.

"That was awesome what was that move." asked an unknown voice.

Tia, Wizard and Tory all turned their head to the new voice. It was the young boy that the siblings fished out of the river.

∞≈**COMMERCIAL BREAK≈∞**

**I hope you like the story so far. Please tell me what you think.**

**Check out my Facebook page. Just Google leobutlerfic (all one word) to find myFB page and see pics of Tia, Tory and Ash. And more information on my other fanfics.**

**Tia is loosely based on me. Tia and Tory will be described in the next chapter through Ash's eyes. Tory is not a pokemon trainer YET but that will be later discuss in the next chapter as to why he is with his sister. Oh and Ash will most likely be gay in this story.**

**So what dark secrets do Ash's rescuers hide? Find out in the coming chapters of Ash's Family Secrets.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

**~Ciera~**


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Start

**Ash's Family Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own my OCs. And I make no money from my fanfics.**

**Warnings: Het, Slash, Battle Violence, Language and AU.**

**Bashing: Misty, Cassidy and Butch.**

**Pairings: Tia Kaji(oc)/ ?, Ash/ ?, Tory Kaji(oc)/ ?.**

**Key:**

_This Pokemon is known for_**/ Pokedex/PokéHolder**

**Rattata is unable to battle/ Referee**

**Telethy: *** Can you hear me?*

**Translated PokéSpeech: **'I want more berries.'

**** PLEASE READ**After starting this fanfiction I have bought Pokemon Black2 so later on this story WILL be in the Unova Region along with Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Kids start their journey at age 12. So Ash is 12.**

**What if it wasn't Misty that fished out Ash and Pikachu at the start of their journey.**

**Chapter 2**

**Odd Start**

" I bring forth Wizard."

Was the first thing that Ash heard after opening his eyes from his place on the ground. He quickly looked to were the voice had come from to find, a caramel skin teenage girl releasing her weirdly colored PokéBall in the air.

She was about 5 feet 7 inches, she had dark brown curly hair all the way to her shoulders. The older teenage girl was wearing a black shirt with a red PokéBall out line on the right bottom corner. She has a black hoodie jacket but on the back it had a blue circle like the shiny version of Umbreon. The rest of the girl's outfit was a pair of dark blue jeans, two black and red fingerless gloves and her shoes were black with blue shoelaces.

Taking his eyes away from the girl to look at the Pokemon her had release only for the Pokemon to give a battle cry of, " Kadabra!,"

The Pokemon then started forming a Light Screen around itself without his trainer calling out any commands. But the girl's eyes glowed a pale blue before the Kadabra named Wizard gave a sharp nod and forming Light Screen. After Wizard started the attack the girl's eyes returned to the color brown.

_'Odd.' _thought Ash as he continued to watch the battle.

Then the Kadabra combined some kind of electric type move, Psychic, Teleport and Confusion to make a awesome attack that took out all of the flying Pokemon.

With all the Pokemon out for the count the Psychic Pokemon released his attacks only to fall to his knees.

"Oh you did great Wiz." said Wizard's trainer as she gave her tired Pokemon a hug.

"That was awesome what was that move." asked Ash from his spot on the ground.

Three pairs of eyes focused on his face after his question.

" Oh your awake. That's good we don't have to carry you all the way back to town." said the boy that was holding his Pikachu.

The boy had slightly darker skin then the girl with spiky silver hair. He has dark green eyes. His outfit was made up of a dark green zipper jacket with a black and white striped T-shirt. He had faded blue jeans and ware black boots with white and green laces.

"What's your name? My name is Tia, this is my brother Tory and my partner Wizard. And that was one of Wiz's combo moves."

"Oh I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Is Pikachu going to be okay?" asked Ash as he got up from the ground and got a better look at his starter.

"Yeah he'll be fine after a good nights rest and some food." said Tory as he handed Pikachu back to his trainer.

Once Tory's hands were free he tossed two PokéBalls at the two biggest Spearows of the flock.

" Thank you guys for saving me and Pikachu." said Ash after Tory's two PokéBalls -dinged- Telling him that it was a successful capture.

" No problem. You said you're from Pallet Town was Professor Oak still there when you left your hometown?" asked Tia.

"Yes he was taking care of a trainer's Pokemon when I left."

"Ok that's good because we have to see him before he leave for Johto tonight." said Tory before Tia continue.

"We are closer to Viridian City then Pallet Town right now, so why don't you take Wizard for protection while you go to heal Pikachu. If you want Wiz can Teleport you back to our house in Viridian city and our family healer can check you and Pikachu."

" Oh thank you I'll make sure nothing happens to Wizard while he helps me." said Ash with bow to the two siblings.

" Its fine just tell our dad that I'll be home later tonight." said Tia as she handed Wizard a piece of fruit.

"Oh, is this the first time you going some place using Teleport?" asked Tony remembering his first time when Wizard was an Abra.

"Yes." answered Ash

"Ok then you might want to hold on to Wizard." informed Tory

"Ok." said Ash as he got closer to the Psi Pokemon before asking, "Oh what's your dad's name?"

Wizard, Ash and Pikachu disappeared in a blink of an eye but not before Ash heard Tory answer his questions.

"His name is Giovanni."

**I hope you like the story so far. Please tell me what you think. I hope to start updating more stories after I get a new phone on Monday.**

**Check out my Facebook page. Just Google leobutlerfic (all one word) to find myFB page and to get more information on my other fanfics.**

**So what dark secrets do Ash's rescuers hide? Find out in the coming chapters of Ash's Family Secrets.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

**~Ciera~**


End file.
